Rising Fires: A DMC Devil May Cry story 1 of 4
by DarkTheory13
Summary: Here is the first in what I want to be a four-part series that takes place directly after the events of the game this story is based off of. Set a couple months after the game, Dante and Kat have begun living with each other, and have become a demon-hunting team. Their latest case takes Dante into the Limbo City High school, in a race to save the students trapped inside.
1. Chapter 1

Part one: Rising Fires

Kat heard the sound of the door as it slammed shut, causing it to rattle on its hinges. She could also smell the pizza as it filled the tiny apartment that she'd taken shelter in.

With Dante.

Dante stepped into the kitchen, seeing Kat struggle to eat a bowl of cereal. "Arm still giving you shit?" he asked, setting the box of freshly cooked pizza on the table. Kat sighed. "Just a little. It'll get better though," she said, than looked up at him. "How was work?" she asked. Dante scoffed, taking off his gun holster and setting Ebony and Ivory, his two favorite guns, on a rack on the wall. "Well, it was a killer, honey. I think I might be in line for a promotion, though," he said sarcastically, sitting down at the table and opening the box of pizza. He took out a slice and bit into it. Kat just shook her head and watched. "Planning on starting another leaning tower of old pizza boxes?" she asked him. Dante chewed on the large piece of pizza he'd bitten off, and said with a full mouth, "The guy that owns the pizza shop a few blocks down keeps making them for me since I saved his life after that fucking demon attack. I save a life, and in return I get free pizza for life. Not a bad trade, if I may say so myself." Kat laughed softly, finishing off her bowl of cereal, then drinking the leftover milk in the bowl. "Yeah, well only one of us can live off of pizza and booze, Dante. I prefer real food. By the way, I tossed your pizza box tower," she said, then made her way to the desk in the corner, sitting down and booting up her computer. Dante looked up, coughing as a piece of pizza went down the wrong way. "I was gonna take a picture of that thing and put it on the internet!" he complained, and then dropped his piece of pizza back in the box. "For fuck's sake…." He muttered.

Life had been hell, quite literally, for the past month. After they were successful in defeating Mundus, the demon king who killed their angel mother Eva, enslaved their demon father Sparda, and tried to rule the human world, Dante figured things should have been a bit more….relaxed.

It wasn't.

When Vergil closed the Hell Gate, the source of Mundus' power, not only did he succeed in making Mundus mortal, and able to be killed, but the barrier between the human world and Limbo was brought down, and now the humans could see the demons. They were awake. Just like Vergil wanted.

'_Vergil…' _Dante thought, moving over to the window sill and sitting down on it, staring out into the streets of Limbo City. He'd hoped that him and his brother could be working together now, maintaining the peace, but that wasn't how it turned out. Instead, Vergil expressed his feelings on humans and planned on ruling them, just like Mundus did. And so Dante was forced to intervene, and in the process almost killed his own brother. Vergil vanished after that. There was no telling where he was now.

Only that he probably hated Dante with a fiery passion.

After that, Dante and Kat realized that it would take a lot of work to clean up Limbo City's streets. So they worked, day after day, fighting the demons that plagued them. Kat managed to find one of the remaining safe houses that wasn't destroyed in the battle with Mundus, and had decided she would stay there. It was a small two bedroom, one bathroom apartment that Vergil had found a long time ago. It survived the destruction, and was their new home. Because he knew how injured Kat was after she'd been captured and tortured by Mundus for information on the Order, Dante decided to move in with her, to help her while she healed. In truth, it was also because his trailer, as well as most of his belongings, was at the bottom of the ocean, thanks to a battle with a Hunter demon a month earlier, when Dante was still in the dark about most things. It was difficult at first. It was like that mainly because he'd been used to walking around nude in the comfort of his own home, and wasn't used to having to share a living space with someone else; especially a female. At least, not for longer than a couple of hours; in which case they would leave their numbers, a few stains on Dante's sheets, get dressed, and leave. Dante had to change a few of his habits. For starters, he slept in boxers, and walked around the house in boxers, versus being able to sleep and walk around completely free.

To him, it was hell.

He didn't even hear Kat saying his name repeatedly. It was tap on the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper that got his attention. "Check the news," Kat said, pointing at the television. There was a new reporter, a beautiful blonde haired woman who replaced Bob Barbas, the original reporter for Raptor News Network that Dante killed, who was also a demon in disguise, working for Mundus. Dante tilted his head, and then whistled. "Hello, you beautiful blonde thing you…" he said to himself, then turned his head, seeing Kat staring back at him. "Pay attention to the report, Dante," she said.

"Good afternoon, citizens of Limbo City. I'm Kelly Neil, with breaking news. This just in: a pack of what people have classified as demons have been spotted at the local high school. They seem to be trying to breach the inside of the building, but have had no such luck in doing so just yet. Reports say that there are indeed still staff members and students in the building. Police have been battling with the demons for what has been reported as over thirty minutes, but have made no progress in diminishing the number of demons. Only the number of officers has gone down. Our eye in the sky is above the sight at this moment." The footage switched from Kelly to another reporter who was in a helicopter hovering over the school. Dante could tell that the guy in the helicopter was scared shitless, and didn't want to be there. Afraid a demon would blast them out of the sky at any minute. "W-well, Kelly, it seems that this group of feral monsters is trying to breach the inside of the building. As you know, government officials funded the boosting of defenses for schools, homes and local businesses after the outbreak over a month ago. They haven't made it in yet, but Kelly, I don't know how much longer they can hold off these things. We managed to get footage of students and teachers barricading themselves in the classrooms, and boarding up the windows. At the moment I think it's safe to say that-"

The reporter was cut off as the sound of a crash was heard, and the camera was then aimed down at the school. A group of feral demons had managed to break through the door to the school, and were now running through the halls. "Rages…" Kat muttered. Rages were vicious, and always traveled in packs; demons that ran on an animal instinct. "Dante, we have to do something. There are people in-"she turned and looked, seeing Dante already at the door, equipping his guns to his sides, and a piece of pizza in his mouth. He swallowed it, and then did the smirk that Kat had gotten used to seeing from him. "I'm already on it. Get communications set up and see if you can get a layout of the building on the computer," he instructed, and was out the front door. Kat rushed to her computer, putting on her headset, then began typing away at her keyboard. "Can you hear me?" she said into the mic. There was static for a moment, and then it cleared up. **"Loud and clear, Kat. I'm almost there."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"This is Raptor News Network, bringing you the latest in breaking news."

"This is Kelly Neil with an update on the attack on Limbo City High. Troops are now in the building trying to fend off the demons that have invaded the school, endangering the lives of the teachers and students that are trapped in there. Our camera crew was able to capture footage of the battle currently ensuing inside the building." Video footage of police officers shooting at the demons appeared on the screen; and it was clear that they weren't making any kind of progress. Kat sighed as she continued working on her computer, bringing up the layout of the school on her computer.

"**Kat, is RNN still showing live footage of the school?"** she heard Dante say. She adjusted her headset, then looked at the television. "Yeah, they're still showing footage of the school. Why?" She waited for a response, but there was none. "Dante?" she asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that there is someone attempting to- no, I take that back, there is no _attempt_. He is _successfully_ fighting off the pack of demons that have invaded the school; and it has just been confirmed that this lone hero is none other than Limbo City's very own Dante," Kelly said over the television. Kat looked, smiling a bit. She watched him fight. He was shooting at the Rages, attracting their attention, quite successfully for that matter.

"For those of you that don't know," continued Kelly, "over a month ago, Dante was considered a sexual deviant and known fiend amongst the people of the city. He was also a suspected member of the now inactive terrorist group known as the Order, led by an unknown masked leader. But locals have given Dante new titles these days, such as 'hero,' or 'angel in disguise'. Dante has been seen by locals combating the demons with what can only be described as super human reflexes, and peculiar looking weapons, such as a sword, scythe, and even a giant axe in some cases. It is clear to everyone that if there were to be anyone who had the skill and expertise for taking on demons, it's Dante."

Dante stood outside, in the front of the school. He whistled, twirling his guns. "Alright, you flea ridden sacks of shit, you want to go?" he shouted. The Rages growled, closing in on him. Dante looked back at the police officers. "I'll take it from here, officers. Just hold this line," he instructed, looking back at the demons. "Or go get a fucking coffee and donut or something…" he muttered under his breath. He watched as the demons formed a circle around him eyeing him carefully. The murderous intent was clear in their eyes and in their feral movements. "We gonna dance?" Dante asked, and his question was answered by the sudden lunge of a Rage, heading straight towards him. With superior reflexes, Dante ducked, and then locked onto to the demon, opening fire on it with his guns. The Rage crashed into the ground, sliding along it, then quickly regaining composure. "Oh, so you prefer it rough? Is that it? I like it rough," he said, then jumped, avoiding a sneak attack from behind. He holstered his guns, then felt as power pulsated through him. His sword, Rebellion, manifested on his back, and he reached for it, grabbing onto the hilt and drawing it. "Slam-dunk, fucker!" he shouted, dropping down to the ground with immense speed, bringing the sword down directly on the spine of the beast that attacked him. The blade cut through, severing the Rage in half, and the remains evaporated into a black smoke. "One down….still a dozen or so to go…" Dante said, watching as the remaining demons hissed and snarled at him angrily, then proceeded to strike. "I better get a shit ton of pizza for this…" he said.

"Just about done…." Kat said to herself as she hacked into the school's surveillance systems. "Done," she said, and an image of the school's hallways was displayed on her computer monitor.

And it wasn't a good one.

"Oh no…" she said, seeing how badly the situation had escalated as she cycled through the many cameras placed along the inside of the building. There were demons running through the halls of the school. There was only a small number of troops remaining; most of them dead, their bodies littering the floors of the school. What troubled her even more was the fact that when she checked the cameras placed inside the classrooms, each room was empty. "Come on….you've got to be somewhere…..there you are!" she said. The students and teachers were all sitting inside of the school's gymnasium. She saw as the staff members struggled to keep the students under control, advising them to all stay put and to stay quiet. Kat then spoke into the mic on her headset, "Dante, you have to get it in gear. I've found the civilians. They're all sitting inside the school's gymnasium, staying put. You have to get in there quickly. But a heads up, the hallways are going to be hell to try and get through. The troops aren't going to be able to hold them off much longer," she said. She heard static for a moment, and then finally, **"I'm a little busy at the moment. You know, making friends, kicking demon ass, that sort of thing. And considering that they've called in more of their friends, its taking a lot longer than I expected,"** Dante said. Kat then began typing on her computer, bringing up blueprints of the school. "Well, start kicking ass faster. They're hunting, Dante, and I'm pretty sure they've just about almost found them. It'll be a massacre if they get into the gym. I'll try and find a safer route for you to travel, but just hurry," she warned. She turned and looked at the television, seeing the ongoing footage of Dante being attacked by demons. He was handling himself nicely, but the demons just kept on coming. He had about half a dozen or so left outside with him, and there were still plenty more inside.

'_It doesn't make sense…'_ she thought to herself. _'This attack…it seems too organized. It's too well thought out to be a simple coincidence. Why attack a school now after all this-' _

Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of a reporter on the television. "I can't believe what it is I am seeing, Kelly. It looks as though Dante has managed to single handedly take down the pack of demons, and is now proceeding to make his way into the school, followed by a group of LPD officers. It appears they plan on finishing this thing once and for all," he said. The camera got a shot of Dante and the officers running into the building. "Come on, Dante…" Kat said.

((For those of you who might not remember what Rages look like, check out the Devil May Cry wiki, which has a list of the lesser and higher level demons Dante deals with. I'm having trouble getting the link to work, otherwise I would put it in here and send you straight there if you were curious, right? Sorry. If I figure it out, I'll do it for future stories.))


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Fires: A DMC Devil May Cry story

Chapter III

Dante

"A Rage demon can be a tough little fucker," said Dante, leading the LCPD through the halls of the school. There were twelve of them total; Dante and eleven police officers. The walls were covered in blood and claw marks, lockers were knocked over on their sides, the lights flickered, and the floors were littered with the bodies of police officers and demons; what remained of them, that is. "They're also quick. But if you can learn to track their patterns, you can take em' out. They're like any other feral fucking animal, just watch for the moment they're about to pounce," he said. He heard someone clear their throat behind him, then turned. "Did I bore someone?" he asked.

The Chief of the Limbo City police stepped forward in front of Dante. "No, no, of course we're interested in your little demon hunting class," he said. "But what I want to know is how a shit-sucking scumbag becomes a celebrity monster hunter overnight." He looked Dante in the eye. "Can you tell me that?" he asked. Dante narrowed his eyes at the chief. "It wasn't overnight. I can tell you that fucking much. Now if you don't mind-"

"Oh I do mind. I've had the pleasure of shoving your face in the dirt and dragging you to the station before. I've seen what kind of person you are. Once a lowlife, always a lowlife. How do we know if we can even trust you?" asked the Chief. "I'm waiting."

"Because of the fact we're still alive," someone said. They all looked back, seeing another officer step forward. He was young, and from the looks of it he wasn't as experienced as the others. "And it's all because of him. He may not have been the best person, may have had a bad rep for a while, but I say he's forgiven for all that. The man knows how these things work. He knows how to kill them, and he has the skills to do so. And most of all, he's here now, helping us take these things out, when he could have left the city and its people who resented him to burn and rot. So I say we let the past stay in the past. If he weren't here helping us, then the chances of us sleeping in a warm bed instead of a cold coffin six feet under would be pretty non-existent. So no offense, Chief, but cut the bullshit. We've got civilians to save," he said, and his statement was followed by the nods and murmurs of approval from the rest of the officers behind him. Dante smirked. "Well said, officer…" he stopped to look at the officer's badge. "Hadley. Why does that sound familiar?" he asked. "I once had to shoot you with a Taser when you were drunk and fighting in a local strip club," Hadley admitted. Dante shrugged. "It happens. Thanks, by the way," he said, then turned and continued leading them through the halls. "Now let's move."

Kat

Kat continued monitoring the surveillance cameras in the school, keeping an eye on the civilians locked in the gym, and the demons trying to force their way in there with them. It was reported that the outside of the school was clear, and they would be able to send in more reinforcements. She just hoped that wouldn't be necessary, and that Dante would get the job done shortly. She was monitoring one of the halls when a blurred anomaly suddenly walked past the screen. "What the…." She leaned forward, trying to study the image. She wasn't sure what to make of it, only the fact that it looked human, whatever it was. The being raised its hand, then remained still. "What are you?" she asked. She saw movement, and then looked at another monitor, seeing the demons begin to get riled up. They then took off down the halls, leaving the gymnasium door alone. They were hunting something.

Kat began tracking their movements, then saw what the target was. _'They're all closing in on Dante…'_ she thought to herself. She spoke into her microphone, "Dante? You have to be careful! You're about to-"There was a sudden screech that filled Kat's ears, and she quickly removed her headset, holding her head. She looked at the screen, and was disturbed by what she saw.

The person in the hall was staring directly at the camera, as if staring right at her.

The image on her screen then went blank, and her connection was cut. "No, no, no…." she said, rebooting her computer. She waited impatiently, then once it was up and running, tried regaining access to the school's system, but she found herself locked out. "This can't be happening…"

Dante

"Kat? You there? I didn't catch that last part," Dante said, but all he heard was static. He removed his ear piece, putting it in his pocket. "Trouble at home base?" the Chief asked. "Maybe you should invest in better equipment," he said condescendingly. Dante shook his head. _'You have no idea how bad I want to kick your ass…'_ he thought to himself, and kept walking. There was the sound of a thud, somewhere in the distance, and they all stopped. They were all on guard, watching carefully. "See anything?" Hadley asked Dante, standing beside him. Dante quickly scanned the hall, looking for something. "Nothing. I don't see anything at all," he confirmed. They slowly began making their way further down the hall. "My partner said they were in the gymnasium. Any idea where that is?" he asked. Hadley nodded. "Of course, it's gonna be on the far side of the school. We'd go down this hall, make a right, then we'd have a straight shot there. Simple enough-"

The wall at the end of the hall in front of them exploded, filling the hall with dust and flying debris, and they watched as Rages came charging down the hall.

"Open fire!" shouted the Chief, raising his shotgun and firing ahead. There was another explosion, behind them this time, with more demons charging them. "They set us up. This was an ambush…" Dante said to himself. They were stuck in the middle, in a narrow hallway. A crossfire. Dante felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. "It really gets old when you try the same trick twice…" he said. He felt a surge of power then quickly turned, swinging the Rebellion, and watched as it transformed in his hand. In its place was a long, blue colored scythe that gave off a slight glow. He impaled the Rage with the Osiris, then swung the scythe again, hurling the body at a large cluster of the demons. "Savage," he said, grinning. He heard a scream from behind, and turned just in time to see the Chief get pinned down on the ground, and a set of fangs being sunk into his neck. The Rage then pulled back, tearing out the Chief's throat. Dante then realized the situation: they were outnumbered. There were only eleven of them now, and that number was decreasing _'I've never seen this many at one time….why so many Rages in one building?'_ he thought, and was brought back to reality by the sound of another scream. He looked around, seeing Hadley pinned down, a Rage sinking its teeth into his arm. Dante gripped Osiris's handle, then felt another surge of power, his weapon changing form again, into Aquila, two-bladed disks. "Fuck off, fuzz ball!" he shouted, throwing the disks towards the Rage. They whirled through the air, slicing at the neck of the demon, severing its head. The head dropped down to the ground with a loud thud, and then Hadley pushed the body off of him. He held on to his arm, groaning in pain. Dante rushed to his side, kneeling down beside him. "Let me take a look," he said, gently taking Hadley's arm and seeing the damage. His arm was bleeding horribly, and the bone was shattered in multiple places. Hadley looked up at Dante. "There's too many of them…we're getting killed out there. They got the Chief, Campbell, Scott, and Bruckner…."He stopped, looking down at his arm. Dante heard a growl, seeing another Rage charge at them, and he quickly shot at it, watching as the bullet traveled through its head, blood splattering along the wall behind it. "Let me finish this. Look, take the rest of the surviving officers, get to the gym, help the civilians, then get the hell out of here," he instructed. Hadley shook his head. "No, that would be suicide. You'd be-"Dante held up a gun, cutting him off. "You'd be doing me a favor. I wouldn't have to worry about protecting your ass. All the demons are in here with us now. The rest of halls are probably clear. Take the others to the gym. Now," he said, helping Hadley to his feet. He then fired into the crowd of demons, gaining their attention. He then nudged Hadley. "Move," he ordered, and Hadley ran as fast as he could towards the other officers. "To the gym Go, now!" he said. "Dante has this under control." They began running down the hall, some of the Rages looking at them. Dante threw the Aquila disks at the demons, trying to get them to notice him. "Hey, eyes on me. Welcome to the show. Adults only."

Kat

Kat had been working endlessly on trying to regain her connection to the school's systems. "Almost…" she said to herself, and then watched as the surveillance monitors popped up on the screen again, and she had eyes inside the building. She looked through the cameras, seeing the halls empty except for the bodies that were on the ground. She put her headset on.. "Dante? Where are you?" she asked. She waited, but there was no response. She kept checking the cameras, finally seeing something. She saw a large crowd of people in the gym being escorted by police officers. She sighed, relieved that they made it, but noticed something was missing. "Dante's not with them…." She said to herself, then began searching for him again. She kept looking, finally finding him, standing in the hallway by himself, surrounded. She grabbed her microphone. "Dante! Come in, Dante! Please!" she shouted, and then she finally saw it. She noticed the ripples of distortion around him, and the tensing of his muscles. She could see the glow that went through his veins and his through his eyes, and the lighter coloring of his hair. She watched, knowing what to expect, then it happened. Dante threw his head back and screamed, and her screen went blank again, knowing that this time it was for good. She knew all too well how Devil Trigger worked, and that Dante was most likely doing everything within his control to keep from bringing the school down on everyone's head. "Shit…" she muttered.

Dante

Dante ran through the halls, looking back and seeing the Rages as they pursued him. "That's it…keep following me…" he said, and turned a corner. "I just want it to be us for this next part….a private showing, if you will" He stopped and turned around, looking at the demons. They stopped in their tracks and began to spread out, surround him in a circle. Dante took a deep breath. There were too many of them. He could be fighting for a while. Dante took another deep breath, and then felt it start. The surge of power that went through him was different this time. He felt it every time he summoned Rebellion or transformed it into an angelic or demonic weapon, but this was different. This surge felt darker, and his entire body trembled with it. His heart rate began to pick up a bit, the sound of heartbeat heavy in his ears. He could feel the changes as they happened.

And then it happened.

He threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked around him and saw that time seemed to move slower. The Rages had stopped in mid lunge, stuck in the air. Dante summoned Rebellion, and then lunged forward, slashing. He cut the demons in half, destroying them while he had the upper hand. He watched as the demon slowly dropped to the ground, then moved to the next one. There were almost two dozen demons in the hall with him, and he had the time and power to deal with them all. He didn't want to do this in front of the officers. He didn't want them to see him when he was enraged like this. They already knew he was different.

He didn't want them to know just how different he was.

Dante zipped down the hall, slashing at the demons. He watched as blood splattered along the floor and lockers, some hitting him in the face. _'That's five…´_he thought, then destroyed another. The events that unfolded were a blur. He hacked and slashed, cutting through them with ease, seeing he had one demon left. He was about to slash, about to kill it, and then his memories kicked in. He remembered fighting Vergil, remembered impaling him in the chest and bringing him to his knees, having him at his mercy. Dante remembered Kat having to beg him to stop, that that wasn't who he really was. Just as he was about to swing, everything seemed to start playing at regular speed again. He swung and missed, the demon jumping over him. It saw the remains of its pack, and was about to charge at Dante, completely enraged, but instead it turned and ran, jumping through a window and retreating. _'That's not normal…'_ Dante thought. _'They usually stay and fight…´_He shook his head, seeing the work he'd done. Dante ran a hand through his hair, hearing the sound of movement in the distance. The officers had managed to save the civilians, and were escorting them. Dante looked at the broken window, then jumped through it, and began making his way back to the apartment, not staying for the press to interview him.

Kat

"This is Raptor News Network, bringing you the latest in breaking news."

"Good evening, citizens, I'm Kelly Neil. Just thirty minutes ago, it was confirmed that the demons that ravaged Limbo City High have been eliminated, and the civilians trapped inside the school have been safely evacuated. The LCPD exited the building just moments ago, escorting students and teachers outside, where they have received medical attention. It has been confirmed that the civilians were perfectly fine, not suffering from any injuries. However, there were multiple casualties for the LCPD, having lost several officers in the line of duty, including the LCPD's very own chief Wayne Dixon, who gave his life protecting this city and its people for over fifteen years. One of our reporters on location managed to get an interview with an officer Thomas Hadley, who had this to say."

The screen changed to a scene of Hadley in a stretcher, about to be wheeled into the back of an ambulance, but telling the paramedics to wait for a moment. He then looked at the camera, and spoke into the mic, "It was unlike anything I had ever seen before. There were so many of them in there. There were only twelve of us total, and then the numbers just kept decreasing and decreasing, until all I could see were my brother's bodies lying all over the floor, and it looked as though we were goners. But Dante went in with us. He had our backs. He went in with us, helping to protect the citizens like a regular LCPD officer, rushing in to do what's right. He could have just flipped us the bird and walked off, but he didn't. He stayed with us like a true hero. If it weren't for him, I'd be another body for clean up to dispose of. I just want to say thank you, Dante. Wherever it is you are. Because of you I can go home to my family." He nodded at the paramedics, being put in the back of the ambulance. Kelly Neil was then put back on the screen, and continued, "That was beautiful. We wish you a speedy recovery, officer. Ladies and gentlemen, with that, I wish you all a good night. And to Dante, if you're watching this, please know that this city is forever in your debt. I'm Kelly Neil, and this is Raptor News Network. Good night."

Kat switched off the television, and sat down on the sofa, sighing tiredly. She looked over at the balcony, waiting. She knew that at any minute now, he would show up, standing there with a grin on his face, telling her, "That was so easy, I don't even see why you were so worried," or something of the sort. She stood up and walked out on to the balcony, leaning against the railing. "You should be home by now," she said, looking out at the street. "I thought I'd admire the nice weather," she heard, turning back and seeing Dante in the doorway. "Took the stairs this time," he said. Kat smiled, walking over to him. "That was some nice work, partner," she said, looking up at him. "Even the LCPD are in your debt. One of them even said so on the news a few minutes ago. How does it feel to be a celebrity?" she asked. Dante chuckled a bit. "It feels great. Maybe I'll be signing autographs, and starting a business in no time…." He said, then stumbled a bit. "Dante?" Kat asked, helping to keep him steady. She thought back, remembering when he used his Devil Trigger earlier. Dante waved his hand. "Just need a drink. I'll be good in a matter of…" He closed his eyes, and fell over, hitting the ground. Kat knelt beside him, checking his pulse. "Not this again…" she muttered to herself. She'd gone through this a few times, and knew the procedure. She grabbed him by his ankles, then dragged him across the floor, straining herself a bit. "I wish you would have passed out closer to the bedroom..." She pulled him into his bedroom, then helped him to his feet, dropping him on his bed. She ran a hand through her hair. "Get some rest, Dante. I'll keep an eye on things while you're asleep," she said, then smiled and turned off his light, and left his room, shutting the door behind her.

Elsewhere

The Rage demon ran across the rooftops, growling slightly. It had watched as its pack was decimated right before its eyes, and instead was forced to leave and return home, instead of making the demon hunter pay for his actions. The Rage jumped from the roof, landing on its feet and racing through an alleyway, turning a sharp corner. It looked straight ahead. It was near the outskirts of the city, an area that wasn't too heavily populated. The Rage turned its head, looking around, sniffing, until it found the scent it had been looking for. It followed the scent, finding its master, standing underneath a tree. He beckoned him forward, and the Rage obeyed, stopping at its master's feet. "Only one? I bet you're dying for a chance to avenge your comrades, aren't you?" he said, reaching down and petting the Rage, who responded with a low growl. "In time. I promise you'll have your chance. Just as I will have mine…" he said, and then a portal opened beside him. He walked towards it. "Come along, boy. We've got work to do." He walked through the portal, the Rage following obediently behind him.

End of _Raging Fires_

A note from the author

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. This is my very first fan fiction, so it is bound to be a little…well, on the not so great side. But hopefully I didn't do too badly. I plan on making more stories, if you guys keep enjoying them. For the _DMC Devil May Cry _series, I planned on writing three other stories, making this a four-part saga. This is only the beginning. Sorry if it took so long. I had to find the time and patience to sit down and finally type out the last part, then go over and edit anything that might have been wrong. Three more stories to type. I still have a long way to go, and if you stick around for the next few stories, then so do you. Feel free to message me with any kind of comments, suggestions, or criticism that you might have. I could use some opinions on what I should and shouldn't do for the next few stories. I'm still learning as I go. Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoyed the read, and make sure to stay tuned for my next fan fiction: _Calming Winds__._ Let's take a look at the life of Dante and Kat on a day devoid of demon hunting, shall we?

See you, space cowboy…

….I couldn't resist. I love that phrase xD

~Dark Theory13


End file.
